For Mobile Stations served by different Public Land Mobile Networks PLMN there is a need to enhance roaming between networks by permitting accurate indication of PLMN identities that are either newer than the Mobile Equipment or have changed their name since the Mobile Equipment was sold. The NITZ (Network Identity and Timezone) principle is described in the standards document 3GPP TS 22.042 V6.0.0 developed within the 3rd generation Partnership Project. The document describes how NITZ makes it possible for a serving PLMN to transfer its current identity (as full and short names for network), universal time, Daylight Saving Time and Local Time Zone to Mobile Equipment.
Home or small area Wideband Code Division Multiple Access WCDMA coverage can be provided for limited number of users using small Radio Base Stations RBSs, so called femto radio base stations. A femto radio base station is possible to install by the end user using “plug-and-play” type of installation and provides normal WCDMA coverage for the end users and would be connected to a Radio Network controller RNC using some kind of IP based transmission. One alternative is to use fixed broadband access (like xDSL, Cable etc.) to connect the femto radio base station to the RNC. Another alternative would be to use Mobile Broadband access (e.g. HSDPA and Enhanced Uplink). One of the main drivers of the concept of providing Local or Home 3G Access is to provide cheaper call or transaction rates/charges when connected via the femto radio base station compared to when connected via a macro WCDMA Radio Access Network. This creates requirements to indicate to the end users when a specific rate is applied, which rate consequently needs to be shown in a Graphical User Interface GUI of the User Equipment UE. Today the following three solutions to achieve this exist:    1. Use a different Public Land Mobile Network PLMN code for the Local or Home 3G Access domain compared to the macro WCDMA network. In this case the operator/PLMN name on the GUI is changed whenever the User Equipment moves between the different domains.    2. Use of Cell Broadcast short message Service CBS to indicate a cell name in addition to the operator/PLMN name. In this case the GUI would show both operator/PLMN name and a cell name on the GUI and the Cell name would change whenever the UE moves between the different domains.    3. Configuration of the Subscribe Identity Module SIM or Universal SIM USIM) to provide Service Provider Name indication. The SIM/USIM can be configured with multiple PLMN codes and Location Area codes and whenever the User Equipment moves to an area that is also configured in the SIM/USIM, the string indicating the current Service Provider name is shown in the GUI. In this case, it would be enough to have a specific Location Area Identification (LAI) reserved for the Local or Home 3G Access domain. When the UE moves into the Local or Home 3G Access domain, it would display the Service Provider name and whenever outside this domain, it could show only the operator/PLMN name or another Service Provider name, if configured.
Following problems exist with the existing solutions. The same numbering is used as above:    1. The dividing of an existing network (with one PLMN code) into two different PLMNs needs a lot of administration, configuration and support in the relevant nodes. It is seen that the Local or Home 3G Access domain would be the Home PLMN (HPLMN) for the end users that have purchased the Local or Home 3G Access service and their User Equipments would be searching for the HPLMN periodically while in the WCDMA macro radio network. This means that the battery lifetime of the UE is affected. All end users that have purchased the Local or Home 3G Access service would also need new SIM/USIM cards.    2. CBS has the following two drawbacks:            a) it can be activated or deactivated by the end users i.e. there is no way to be sure that these messages are received and used by the User Equipments and        b) activation of CBS decreases also the lifetime of the battery in the UE.            3. Service Provider Name indication means that the SIMs/USIMs of all end users, that have purchased the Local or Home 3G Access service, would need to be configured with this information and it is seen that the administration and configuration needed for this means a significant amount of work. One further problem with this solution is that it doesn't really provide the possibility for showing different information for different users in the same area (e.g. Location Area or PLMN). The identifiers indicating the current area are broadcasted as system information to all users in a cell. So all users in one area would see the same charging indication and, of course, one user in an area would see the same charging indication. This problem can be further described with the following simplified example. User A has access to his/her own femto radio base station (FRBS-1) and another femto radio base station (FRBS-2), which is owned by user B. The operator defines that each user will have charging tariff Z on his own femto radio base station and charging tariff X on femto radio base stations where he has visitor access (like user A on FRBS-2). It would be very complicated to configure the network and SIM/USIM for the needed behaviour described above. Each femto radio base station would need to have their own Location Area defined and then SIM/USIM information for different users would need to be defined differently on each SIM/USIM. Further example of this problem is the following: FRBS-1 would need to broadcast e.g. LAI-1 and LAI-1 is configured on user A's SIM/USIM as “Home coverage” and on user B's SIM/USIM as “Visited Coverage”. In the same way the HRBS-2 would broadcast LAI-2 and configured similarly as above. This scenario could be possible for two subscribers, but is not possible for high number of subscribers and different types of femto radio base stations.